


When He Wakes, I'll Go

by OhanaHoku



Series: Multi-fandom Whumptober Prompts [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Day 10, F/M, Gen, Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Hurt Merlin, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, October Prompt Challenge, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Past Torture, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Protective Arthur, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Serious Injuries, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Unconscious, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, Worried Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), hurt Arthur, merlin whump, whumpage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: When Merlin is tortured for information, Arthur stands vigil by his bedside.orLate Entry for Whumptober 2019, Day 10: Unconscious.
Relationships: Gaius & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Multi-fandom Whumptober Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510679
Comments: 10
Kudos: 299





	When He Wakes, I'll Go

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really violent or gory, but please read the tags before reading. Thank you!

Time passed slowly in the quiet backroom of the physician’s chambers that Merlin lived in. Or at the moment, barely lived in. Arthur stared down at the bruised body of his manservant, watching his chest rise and fall, steady in his sleep.

“Sire, it is getting late. Perhaps you should go get some rest as well.” Gaius murmured from Arthur’s left, where he stood in the doorway.

Arthur’s head turned slightly in his direction, but the monarch couldn’t tear his eyes from the man in front of him. “I’ll be fine, Gaius.”

“I mean no disrespect, Sire, but your own injuries are nothing to laugh at. You need rest for your body to heal.” The physician tried to insist.

Arthur swallowed thickly and set his jaw. “I’ll rest when I know Merlin is okay. When he wakes, I’ll go.”

Gaius sighed, but he seemed to know when he was fighting a losing battle. “As you wish, Arthur.”

He left, and a moment later, Guinevere took his place. She didn’t say anything as she walked in, but Arthur would know her light footsteps anywhere. A warm weight settled across his shoulders as she draped a blanket around him. His hand moved to hold onto hers as she wrapped her arms around him. “This wasn’t your fault, Arthur.” She whispered, placing a kiss on his head. “Goodnight, love.”

Arthur responded with a quiet goodnight and listened as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

She was wrong. Utterly and definitively wrong. Merlin would never have been in the state he was now if it wasn’t for Arthur. If Arthur had just reacted sooner, then Merlin wouldn’t have been taken by Terric’s men. He wouldn’t have been tortured for information and beaten half to death for the sake of keeping Camelot safe.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t proud of Merlin. Many men had been tortured and broke at far less than Merlin had endured, and Merlin was still going strong when Arthur and his knights finally arrived at Terric’s stronghold and released him. He hadn’t broken, but he had collapsed into Arthur’s arms the moment he’d been freed from the chains that held him against the cold stone wall. There had been panic among Arthur and his men as Merlin shivered and trembled, barely conscious. Then he’d started to cough up blood, the red that already stained his torn clothes, now staining his teeth as he gave Arthur a manic smile before finally passing out.

Yes, Merlin’s injuries were Arthur’s fault, and he wouldn’t stray from his side until Merlin regained consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 431. I just love quiet and brooding Arthur, don't you?
> 
> Brief Announcement: I made a [tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/) to keep you all updated on what stories will be updated next and when. So head on over there and check it out if you're interested! :D


End file.
